I Could Have Her, If I Wanted to
by ChibiHezaa
Summary: Jack Dante allows himself to think about Hayden Cale before she meets him for the first time.


_There are a few tongue in cheek jokes in this little one-shot story that I hope make people giggle. Yes, this is only a one-shot story. Despite my love for Jack Dante/Brad Dourif I don't see this going anywhere interesting (well besides the gutter? XD)_

_Please feel free to critique this, I think my brain is pretty broken today.  
_

x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Lurking in his dark overly cluttered quarters, Jack Dante gazed intently at the flickering blue glow of his computer screen. Countless plastic faces peered unblinking in the faint light of numerous computer screens. Jack chuckled grimly in the satisfaction of his ability to know and see all the inner workings of this little niche of his world. He'd managed to trap his pretty prey using his intrinsic knowledge of the surveillance system of Chaank. Biting his lip, Jack absent-mindedly tapped the glowing slab of glass while shifting in his seat.

"Enhance." he commanded the metal box, voice dripping with arrogance. Responding to the sound of his voice command, the digital image enhancement software instinctually zoomed in on the face of Hayden Cale. The loud mouthed would be do-gooder who haunted his dreams the moment he first saw her. She was perfect, everything he'd ever dreamed of in a woman. Juxtaposed with his monitor of endlessly streaming porn his mind drifted to pleasantly distracting places. Was she as perfect and firm underneath that smart business suit? Was she a top or a bottom? So many questions flitted across his gray matter as he licked his lips in anticipation. A lewd scenario quickly formed in his mind of a wet and naked Cale coming to visit him instead of the fully clothed and dry one that was swiftly walking his way.

The pleasant day dream dissipated as quickly as it had been conjured up with the stark memory of just why she wanted to see him. The bitch had the audacity to call for his immediate firing, solely due to a few mishaps with the Hardman project. What weapons manufacturer didn't lead to the killing of children? That air-headed woman could not even begin to understand the importance of his work at Chaank. Lives had to be sacrificed in the name of progress, it was the natural order. He might not have the authority and luxury granted the board of directors, but he had truer power than their empty monetary one. Dante's strength was in knowledge. No one understood Chaank and it's many projects more than he. Without him the company would come to a compleat halt and all the drone ants would be drowned in the suffocating sea of their own fear.

Most women weren't good enough for him. They didn't deserve his precious time and energy let alone his God-like spunk. Oh but that Cale, with her self-righteous indignation. Single-handedly trying to right wrongs and triumph over evils. Such nobility was positively adorable. She tired so hard and he couldn't help but love her for it. Not to mention her tits being the nicest he had seen walk through the company's halls, and those legs that just never stopped. Her body advertised, even begged to be taken deep, hard and with unrelenting passion. No one held his attention more than she did, and surely no other stupid cunt deserved it.

Licking the screen in wanton desire, Jack promptly unzipped his strategically ripped, acid-washed jeans and readied himself through the gap in his y-fronts. A quick spit into his palm was all the lubricant he needed to take care of business. A myriad of half-remembered erotic imagery flooded his mind as he copy-pasted Hayden Cale's face onto each and every quivering female form. Quickly his body hardened and throbbed in time with his heart beat, droplets of sweat forming at his temples as he huffed and puffed barely audible sounds of impending gratification. "Oh, Yeah." Became his huskily voiced mantra of the moment as his palm and fingers squeezed the life force from his throbbing member.

He'd have the boss lady down on her knees, begging him for a taste of his salty flesh and gooey essence. He preferred the notion of her wearing his baby-making chowder then slowly ingesting it for his own aesthetic enjoyment. Pearlescent beads haphazardly scattered upon her pale flesh as he continued to shower her with his approval. Oh she would warrant several rounds of his approval, in so many different settings and orifices. Desperate screams of unending bliss would erupt from those well formed lips, Dante's unrelenting want could not be satiated through these acts alone. He craved more of her, compleat dominance over her soul and body. Seeing her in ecstasy wasn't enough, he needed to see the pain and fear in her face as well.

Riding the rapid succession of endorphin filled waves that pulsated through his veins. The dream scape of his masturbatory fantasy turned as he furiously tossed his filthy dreaded locks, eyes bulging in lust as his twitchy hands squeezed the captive flesh between his legs. Visions of Cale's panicked face turning lovely shades of blue as he imagined his hands gripping her neck instead. Dirty golden hair would tease his calloused hands making his fingertips itch for more of the delicious sensation. Letting go before the brink of her death as he felt the climax of his own petite one. Jack let his body go limp in his chair, taking in a long and shuddering breath he violently flicked his hands clean.

A small cough cause Jack to glance over his shoulder. Cale had apparently let herself in, her face frozen with an anguished expression. Without skipping a beat Dante simply drawled, "Take a picture, it'll last longer..."


End file.
